Hermione's Panty Punishment & Tack Prank Spanking
by Pandora's Librarian
Summary: Check out new profile. Hermione catches more than she expected for a tack prank on her teacher when she meets Dr. Sydney Hansen & is enamored w her strong mother like personality.18 y/o Hermione fantasizes about being spanked by Doc, but it opens her to furter punishment.
1. Chapter 1

1, A/N: I got this idea from watching Providence on DVD recently. All the character's appearing in the story action are eighteen years of age. This is a crossover Hermione must have a physical to attend Brown. Syd who meets Hermione at a Providence Hospital Ball agrees to be her OBGYN and the brown haired coed starts having fantasies that dampen her panties.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV Show Providence or any of its characters. I do not make any money off this story. All characters are from the imagination of the writer and any representation of persons living or dead is coincidence.

Hermione sat in the waiting room, nervously, swinging her short black pantyhose clad legs, which coordinated with her short sophisticated black dress. As she sat she continued her nervous bad habit of scratching her lower leg with her shoe heel. She knew she shouldn't, it was a bad habit and really a young lady of her age should no better.

Hermione now eighteen felt liberated first without the maddening scratch of the wool school uniform skirt and now the exhilarating feeling she got cutting the long brown hair to a short boy like style.

As Hermione matriculated in the fall, she had chosen for privacy reasons an OBGYN for her required physical to attend Brown. She still remembered fondly meeting Dr. Syd Hansen at a Providence Hospital Fundraiser Ball.

The pretty doctor with curly shoulder length light brown hair that cascaded around the neckline of her white dress simply made her panties dampen.

As Hermione returned in her mind to the her present locale in Dr. Syd,

the Brown Coed heard the admonishments of her OBGYN in her head, slapping her thigh in a self attempt to govern the red scratched skin from rubbing her heel continuously on her lower left leg. Dr. Syd had warned Hermione her leg could get infected and now her lower left leg stung and had a bright red color.

Hermione gave a nervous twitch. Just thinking about the pretty tall doctor made her stomach flutter with a new feeling she reveled in, but did not understand. Her statuesque long curly light brown hair, that framed her face that exuded confidence made her nearly swoon with girlish delight every time she stood next to her. Syd teasingly had threatened to turn her over her knees for the spanking she deserved.

The Brown Coed closed her eyes and wandered for the millionth time, what it would be like to be turned over her lap and having her bottom spanked to a rosy red glow.

Afterwards Dr. Syd would sit her up on her lap and hold Hermione, then held her closely in her caring arms, feeling content and loved.

"Miss Granger…Miss Granger?"

Hermione gave a guilty start when she her name called. She blushed red wondering how long the nurse had been calling her name. The red in her face suffused even more when she realized how wet her panties had become along with a worrisome twinge in her vagina. The nurse smiled and led her into an examination room and handed her a short white gown to put on for her examination.

Well at least she would get to remove her stinky panties before the doctor came in and maybe she could dry her red puffy vagina of the evidence of her spanking fantasy before she examined her. Hermione's hands were shaking as grabbed the hem of her little black dress and pulled it over her head, before the Brown co-ed pulled the black pantyhose of her round shapely bottom with a tinge of baby fat flesh. Finally the scented black panties were pulled down off her butt, off and on top of the pile of clothing.

On second thought the pretty coed picked them up and wiped her wet aroused vagina, then hastily hid them underneath the rest of the clothing.

She felt naked and terribly exposed as she put on the very short and thin white gown and tried with difficulty to tie the embarrassing garment in the back. Eventually she got it tied. Hermione like every young lady knew her lady doctor would soon be prying into her most intimate private parts.

What difference would it make if she caught a glimpse of her cute round derriere?

She knew Dr. Syd would pry open and fill her vagina with a widening speculum, but she still blushed bright red at the very thought of it.

Hermione was extremely shy and modest. Her best friend Kelli, a lesbian, told the Brown co-ed she needed to find a caring woman. Someone who cares about what you need. Lately these thoughts had played into her spanking fantasy needs. She needed a somewhat dominant presence in her life to guide and when needed discipline her.

A female who would understand she need lots of tender foreplay, with strong maternal like arms holding and guiding her behavior. She found herself attracted to the Dr. Syd as she called her and yearned for the spanking she knew in her heart she had earned, but never been given.

Hermione's mind drifted to what it would be like for Dr. Syd to take time with her, a thought that sent a shiver up her spine.

The Brown coed was lost in her dreams when Dr. Syd entered the exam room. Hermione nearly jumped a foot when the door closed shut.

"Hello Hermione. How are you today? Sorry to startle you."

"Have you been taking care of yourself, young lady, or do I have to give you that spanking I promised?"

Hermione/Emma blushed red and nervously giggled as her secret word was spoken. She always seemed to bring the little girl in her and Syd loved every minute of it. The pretty brown short haired coed raised one bottom cheek and then the other as half of her wished desperately she would spank her pert little bottom, while the other half caused her face to blush blood red. She mumbled an incoherent reply and climbed onto the examination table. The gown opened in the back and Dr. Syd saw her bottom and private holes. She struggled to cover her white naked bottom.

Dr. Syd took her hands away and without a word she put her hands on her upper back. The doctor untied the string and pulled the gown off Hermione.

"We don't need this Hermione. I've seen many female bodies before and I get annoyed when my patients wiggle around while I am examining them.

Hermione felt herself go hot all over, but she minded her doctor and stretched herself out on the exam table. She could barely catch her breath as Dr. Syd placed the stethoscope and started to check her heart and lungs. The icy cold metal felt erotic against her sensitive skin as she moved it around on her chest. The Brown coed could feel her nipples stiffen in response and squirmed in embarrassment.

"Hold still, Hermione, breathe in. Your heart is going a mile a minute. Relax I won't hurt you. You've been through these exams before."

"Okay Emm, lie down and stretch out to the end of the table.

She tried to quell her spanking fantasy that kept creeping, unabated into her imagination, knowing full well it would be impossible to hide her arousal from Dr. Syd.

Hermione can barely catch her breath as her hands started to manipulate her breast as her pretty doctor checked for lumps. Her warm stimulating hands made her shiver in an erotic delight as she closed her eyes to quell the slight discomfort and conceal her thrill

as her vagina drenched itself in response to her nearness.

"Okay emm, uhm now we get to the more uncomfortable part of the examination. I know this embarrassing, but young lady it is necessary."

"Yes ma'am" Hermione/Emma said in her sweet alto British voice.

Now be a good girl and put your feet up in the stirrups.

Hermione lifted her legs and placed them in the stirrups as ordered. Her face was red and flushed. There was no way she could miss notice the wetness surrounding her pinkish vagina. After all she would practically have her nose in there!

The sound of the latex gloves being pulled on added to the throb in her moist clit. Hermione/Emma all but groaned as she moved closer to her and started to pry her vaginal lips apart. Her hips wanted to move and so they did out of position.

Dr. Syd needed to steady her "Spank", a quick pop and an admonishment to stay in position floored Hermione, yet secretly excited her.

"Emm, uhm settle down, the spank had a calming effect as Syd saw a red hand print on Hermione's right hip.

"That's a good girl. Take a deep breath and we'll just slide this nasty thing right in, there. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?'

"No ma'am, I guess not."

"I have to open you up so I can get in emm, umm your vagina and have a look around.

Hermione/Emma bucked her hips and refused to let Dr. Syd finish placing the speculum all the way in place in her vagina. The Brown Coed literally showed her butt, thrashing around in the stirrups and stymieing Dr. Syd's attempt to complete putting in the vaginal speculum.

"Get back in position young lady, your behavior is unacceptable."

Hermione/Emma showing her rebel side from Hogwarts against The Ministry of Magic. The no nonsense doctor had had enough of the eighteen year olds shenanigans!

"Missy you will accept a spanking for your bad behavior or this exam is over and you scamper around to find a doctor to examine you before Brown starts tomorrow.

"I have other patient's waiting and your difficult behavior is selfish and childish

End of Part One:

Will Hermione agree to her spanking from Dr. Syd?

Let me know with your comments what you think should happen.

Story and author alerts very appreciated.

Ariel


	2. Chapter 2

2, Hermione's Physical

Hermione's Need For A Long Lost Knicker Punishment 2

For disclaimers see Chapter One.

Recap

Hermione has a burning secret fantasy she it to filled with angst to explore.

She wants the attractive lady doctor she met at a hospital fundraiser to take her over her knee and give her a jolly good spanking.

Now Hermione is squirming her bottom and misbehaving during her OBGYN Inspection.

"I have to open you up so I can get in your vagina and have a look around.

Hermione/Emma bucked her hips and refused to let Dr. Syd finish placing the speculum all the way in place in her vagina. The Brown Coed literally showed her butt, thrashing around in the stirrups and stymieing Dr. Syd's attempt to complete putting in the vaginal speculum.

"Get back in position young lady, your behavior is unacceptable." Dr. Syd admonishes.

Hermione showing her rebel side much like she did at Hogwarts against The Ministry of Magic.

But, this is a no nonsense doctor had had enough of the eighteen year olds shenanigans!

"Missy you will accept a spanking for your bad behavior or this exam is over and you scamper around to find a doctor to examine you before Brown starts tomorrow.

"I have other patient's waiting and your difficult behavior is selfish and childish.

Chapter 2

A Spanking It Shall Be!

Hermione Granger had a nervous stomach full of butterflies the teenager finds herself firmly pulled over her doctor's lap who was now sitting on the leather exam table with the steel stirrups.

The 18 almost 19 year old schoolgirl was shocked as her shapely round pale white bottom through the white pantyhose and thin white panties.

*Spank* Spank! *Crack* Splatt! *Spank* Slap Pop *Spank*

Doc Sydney's large expansive hand spanked her recalcitrant patient's soft bottom turning it from pink to a rosy

red cherry red and imparting a considerable sting deep in her bottom flesh.

SPANK! SPANK! SPLATT SPANK! SPANK!

SPLATT! SPANK! SPANK! SPLATT SPANK!

Sydney painted her mature young lady bottom cheeks, dastardly choosing to spank the more sensitive under cheeks where she would feel the discipline more acutely when she sat on the bus tonight.

Sydney's hand continued to reverberate off her soft bottom as Hermionie trie to stay across her surrogate mother's lap

SPANK! CRACK! SPANK! WHACK! SPLATT!

SPANK! CRACK! SPANK! SPLATT! SPANK!

Hermione did her best not to cry out from the spanking, but her tummy rumbled as she pulled in on her stomach to move her red spanked bottom cheeks further into her lap. As the spanks built the sting in her bottom of he near womanly cheeks into a raging bonfire.

The eighteen year old teens once pale white bottom cheeks were turning a mottled red in color as the force of the hard hand spanks brought the blood close to the surface.

The spanking volley against her still baby-fat vulnerable flesh was just to much as the pain increased dramatically deep into her punished cheeks putting a fierce bee sting in her lower quarters seat.

As spankings go this was an effective one designed to bring remorse for her bad girl misbehavior.

Poor Hermione could not contain herself anymore "FART"

Sydney heard Hermione farting in a high pitched feminine toot.

Hermione cringed realizing she had just let out a poot, a real stinker over her lady doctor's lap as the smelly scent hung in the air.

She realized that all the tension on her stomach coupled with the bucking up and down over Sydney's knees along with her trying to hold in her sobs had caused the humiliating fart to occur.

Sydney being a compassionate doc disciplinarian blew off the the unladylike sound as her spanking ended as she rubbed her glowing with heat red stinging spanked bottom.

"Get up off my lap, put your panties on and finish getting dressed."

"Yes Ma'am" Hermione got up from over Dr. Sydney's lap and gingerly pulled up her panties over her red throbbing just spanked bottom.

Hermione now had first hand knowledge of Dr. Syd's hand on her bare bottom during a jolly good spanking and she still was feeling it as she rubbed her still cherry red bottom.

However Hermione still remained unfulfilled. There was something else she wanted the disciplinarian doctor to do to her. Just the thought of deepest secret fantasy made her vagina tingle and her red butt wiggle.

How could she tell Dr. Sydney that what she needed and yearned for with her beating heart was to put on her short wool school girl uniform and bend, pull down her knockers and bend over for a British tight caning.

End of Chapter Two

Where will the story go from here?

Hermione had a secret guilt. She knew what she had gotten away with over her years at Hogwarts.

What she really wanted was to experience what thousands of British Schoolgirls had experienced but, dare she ask?

Please read, review and comment.

Story direction is always a positive.


	3. Chapter 3

3, Hermione Admits She Needs A Caning.

Hermione's Need For A Long Lost Knicker Punishment 3

Hermione's spanking ended she tried to rub her red stinging glowing with heat out of her spanked bottom.

"Get up off my lap, put your panties on and finish getting dressed." Dr. Sydney told her.

"Yes Ma'am" Hermione answered and got up from over the lady doctor's lap and gingerly pulled up her panties over her red throbbing well spanked bottom.

Hermione now had first hand knowledge of Dr. Syd's hand on her bare bottom during a jolly good spanking, but still she had not revealed to Sydney the tradition British Corporal Punishment she felt she needed to feel like tens of thousands of naughty English School Girls through out the centuries and the recollections retold in Victorian Novels.

Somehow Hermione must share with Doctor Sydney how she herself had gotten away with things and was a naughty girl of now nineteen still unpunished to the strict standard where she would be guiltless over childish actions.

She agonized over the hopelessness of her disciplinary quest hot her all at one as her red bottom burned only emphasizing what was missing in her heart. "Just tell her girl, maybe she will. After all she just spanked you on your bare arse. Hermione dared not to say out loud what she so desperately wanted!

"Boo-oo, Hoo, Boo-Hoo, Boo-Hoo, Hoo-oo" Hermione broke into tears unable to confess to Sydney, what she needed. If not by Sydney, than who would do give it to her? Just the thought of deepest secret fantasy made her vagina tingle and her red butt wiggle.

Dr. Sydney put her arm around Hermione and then lowered it to pat her bottom. that what Hermione Granger her beating heart almost bursting out of her chest spit out what she needed before her brain could over rule. "I want to put on my itchy wool school schoolgirl uniform and bend over and have my skirt lifted showing my knickers."

"Is that what you are crying about?" Doctor Sydney asked?

Do you really think you deserve a strict caning Hermione?

Hermione answers in a soft alto voice which tremors.

"Yes Ma'am, but there's more I am afraid…" Hermione Grainger began to mumble.

"Well what is it girl?"

Hermione's Admission

"I want to be made to bend over and have my panties/ knickers pulled down of my arse for a British tight caning.

"Very well Hermione you are almost nineteen I see from your chart. I will punish you with a cane, but I will have to make a visit to a special store that deal with naughty girls and boys of all ages."

"You can really get an authentic cane like would have been used on my bum in England?"

"Indeed I can Hermione and expect you to come dressed in your black schoolgirl uniform you wore on the Harry Potter Movies along with a taunt pair of navy cotton panties and they better be briefs, young lady." Here is my home address in Providence.

"It's the house on the corner. Be there at four tomorrow on my doorstep and don't be late."

"Oh thank you ma'am I will follow your instructions to the order." Hermione promised.

Doctor Sydney sweeped her long curly brown hairs out of her face and told Hermione.

"Be careful what you wish for Hermione I was head girl at an Edinburgh School for Girls in the early 1980's and caning impetuous girls who chose to misbehave and it was among my unfortunate duties to mete out a solid dose of the cane."

Hermione boarded the local train and certainly felt her still red bottom, that she unlike anyone else on the train had just received a jolly good spanking. The Hogwarts Schoolgirl was soon going to be experiencing what thousands of schoolgirls across Europe used to feel in 1980's

End of Chapter Three

The choice to follow through was Hermione's.

Hermione had dared to share her most secret need. Doctor Sydney had agreed to do the deed. She knew what she had gotten away with many things over her years at Hogwarts.

Would she show up and take her long overdue schoolgirl caning?

What she really wanted was to experience was what thousands of British Schoolgirls had experienced but, dare she ask?

Please read, review and comment.

Story Alerts let me know you are interested in reading more.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's Long Lost Knickers/Panty Punishment

Chapter 4

The Decision

Hermione sat on the train back to her dorm at Brown and played back in her mind the conversation and agreement she had just made with the pretty doctor who also once was ahead girl expertly caning the schoolgirls who broke the rules.

Now it was her who had admitted to Dr. Sydney it she was the one who felt guilty for her rebellion and misbehavior she had never been punished for, so she would be able to expunge her guilt of getting away with things.

It was like Hermione was having an out of body experience as she replayed the events of the last hour. The nineteen year old teen girl remembered her exact words to her doctor turned disciplinarian.

"I want to be made to bend over and have my panties/ knickers pulled down of my arse for a British tight caning.

"Very well Hermione you are nineteen I see from your chart. I will punish you with a cane, but let me make myself clear young lady you are choosing a real caning and it will hurt like crazy leaving marked with red lines. In addition I will have to make a visit to a special store in New York City, Kinematics by train, which carries authentic senior girl British Canes that deal with naughty girls with you in a manner justifiable by your actions.

Hermione scrunched her butt in her train seat as she thought how much Ms. Sydney cared to take the Amtrak train up to New York City to parlay an authentic cane she would use to deliver painful red stripes to my long overdue deserving bottom.

The long brown haired coed could not back out now, no matter how fearful she became thinking of the disciplinary scenario facing her tomorrow, besides her disciplinarian was on a northeast corridor train on her way to New York City as she sat.

Dorm Room

Hermione heard the diesel train go by from her dorm room window as it's whistles blew as she undressed wearing a long nightshirt but skipping the panties due to the soreness of her bottom as she got into her bed.

Could she go through with this? She was scared and fascinated and her kernel twitched in excitement of the unknown. Hermione suddenly realized she still did not have her completed Health Exam Paper for Brown Admission to start classes Friday.

Hermione smiled one of her trademark innocence smile, but her stomach jumped nervously.

That topped the scale in favor of following through with her caning. The die was set, the deal was done as she tossed and turned in her bed feeling her still red and sore bottom from the day's unexpected spanking.

Miss Grainger had been told her schoolgirl caning would take place in her above knee black school skirt with a tight fitting pair of bottle green cotton brief panties, which she happened to have for her tennis outfit. She made a mental note to herself she would need to iron her school uniform black skirt tomorrow. One thing was for sure it was going to be a fitful night's sleep.

The Purchase

Meanwhile Dr. Sydney arrived at Penn Station and went to nearby Kinematics as she marveled at the Empire State Building.

Sydney walked with a brusque purposely walk bouncing her shoulder length brown curly locks. She climbed the steps and opened the door to a world that most did not know existed in the heart of Mid Manhattan. This unique store catered to those who administered authentic corporal punishment and purchased a Sr. Girl Cane wrapped in brown looking more like a curtain rod then a cane.

Dr. Sydney boarded a train back to Providence and the lady next to her asks what was in the long brown wrapper.

"It is a rod."

"Oh I see a curtain rod."

Sydney chuckled to herself as the train lurched forward.

Well it was a rod of sorts. The kind of rod that sorts out naughty young ladies!

Doctor Sydney arrived back in Providence and sat down at her kitchen table and unwrapped her booty. Inside was a quality rattan reed cane. Rattan is a natural plant, so every cane is unique and needs preparing. This was a skill she had learned preparing canes for teachers use at her Scottish School for Girls.

Sydney thought back to her conversation with the young Hermione who had bashfully asked for a school girl caning. She prepared the cane by finely sanding it smooth and then applying a thin coat of Tung oil.

When she had agreed to punish Hermione he favorite star from the Harry Potter Movies she had insisted that the guilt filled schoolgirl wear her black schoolgirl uniform along with a taunt pair of bottle green cotton panties and they better be briefs, young lady."

Doctor Sydney held the cane up to the light and it gleamed as she ran her and up its length satisfied the cane was as smooth.

She hoped and trusted Hermione would follow her instructions as she wiggled her bottom in the seat of her kitchen chair and felt a warm tingle in her center. Tomorrow was Hermione's D Day for the battle storm barrage that would bombard with red strikes of heat against the pampered arse of the former Hogwart Schoolgirl's bottom.

Well Sydney was very experienced with dealing tight strokes to bent over panties/ be it knickers down bare bottom misbehaving schoolgirls. That was what was in Hermione Grainger's future.

Across the city in a dark dorm room a brown haired young lady sat up erect in her bed with a startling shout. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Curiously she did not still feel the soreness in her bottom as she sat on the toilet. Hermione wondered if her arse was still red and she decided to find out. As she raised the back of her nightshirt indeed to her surprise both rounded bottom cheeks were white with not a trace of red.

Then it hit her as it dawned on Hermione her bottom would look quite different tomorrow night after her visit to her self imposed disciplinarian and the cane she had gone all the way to NYC to acquire. The Brown Coed noticed he had mail as her computer was flashing.

The email was from Sydney and there was a picture of the cane and it's dimensions.

It said it was 28"-29" of pure discipline with a nice crooked handle and made of quality rattan reed.

The 3/16" thick rattan cane is very flexible and really delivers a sting.

There was also a message from her disciplinarian.

Hermione, You have been a very naughty "student. I can assure you with my experience you are guaranteed this cane will make you sit up and take is sure to bring even the naughtiest girl in line. Young lady you will not believe the whipping you will receive with the "tear jerker"

The tear jerker she names her cane, bloody hell. Hermione swallowed hard and stared at the gleaming cane. Could she really go through with this? Actually seeing the cane brought back a distant memory when she was visiting a cousin in Brighton. She saw the sight which had haunted her to experience for all these years. When she had accidently by happenstance seen the sight of her cousin's well caned bottom/arse. Her bottom with the six cane marks. It was quite a sight I can tell you as I stared through the old fashion large key hole and saw for myself six bright red lines that looked like railroad tracks against the white skin in between the cane strokes up and down the round cheeks of her teen bottom.

Hermione's computer once again flashed alerting her she had a message. It was once again from her chosen disciplinarian.

My Dear Girl,

Hermione, it important as an adult for you to realize just how serious what you are getting your naughty arse into young lady. By agreeing to sign the enclosed form you are requesting I administer a tight bare bottom caning and you have requested this punishment as an adult.

Before you sign this as you have never felt a cane I can assure you of two things.

First that it will hurt and you will most likely cry. Now I will describe what just one cane stroke will feel like. This is not to scare you, but to inform you the caning you have asked for will produce an amount of pain you can not manage. It is punishment for your past acts you feel guilt that you remain unpunished for at nineteen.

Hermione read on sitting at her dorm desk the only light in the room the glow from her computer with a horror of following through in the pit of her stomach as she continued to read the email.

Now I will relate what you can expect as a minimum from each tight stroke of the Senior Girl's Cane.

The cane is a most fierce some instrument and its sting reverberates and strengthens for a dozen seconds or so after the initial stroke. The cane stroke will appear as a white line upon impact but will quickly turn pink then further brighten to a bright red throbbing line.

Though your caning will be severe the cuts of the cane will not overlap as I will walk the cane strokes up and down your bottom.

Make no mistake when you look at your bottom Hermione the next day The even six tight stripes will appear purple and rest assure you that sitting will be a particularly painful effort even though I will soothe your punished bottom's line with cream before you return to your dorm.

The choice is quite simply yours. I can tell you that in my opinion from the bashful way you found the courage to voice your need for a panty, I mean knickers down caning for you're your past naughty endeavors. Hermione, emotional baggage can be wiped away from your psyche.

Please know I am aware how hard such a decision is to make as an adult. As an adult you have to make the decision to bend your will for a proper bare bottom caning.

Hermione's heart felt like it was jumping out of her chest. "Blimey decisions" She pouted.

Should you decide that you wish not to follow through with this caning, that is fine, but also understand that I find you to be a sweet mature lady and there will be no hard feelings, but this is a one time offer and if you choose not to report to my home tomorrow as scheduled the will be no second chances for me to punish you as you told me you deserved.

Sincerely,

Sydney

To be continued:

Will Hermione follow through and get her long lost knickers down caning?

Please read/ review this chapter to see what happens next.


	5. Chapter 5

5N, Tea Talk & The Tear Jerker Contrition.

Tea and Talk

Hermione arrived at Sydney's Home and sat down in the den to have tea with her surrogate mum.

Halfway through high tea, Sydney decided to broach the subject of Hermione's visit.

"The choice is quite simply yours. I can tell you that in my opinion from the bashful way you found the courage to voice your need for a panty or as you are fond of saying across the pond, your knickers down caning."

"I even brought the bottle-green knickers you requested." Hermione spoke nervously.

Taking responsibility for your past actions and naughty endeavors you deem you should have been punished for, I could not be prouder of you."

"Thank you ma'am and know I am appreciative of your time to cane me tight."

Hermione desperately wanted to rid herself of her long carried emotional baggage can be wiped away from your psyche and swipes of red were the tradition British Schoolgirl method for these mischievous and disobedient acts.

Please know I am aware how hard such a decision is to make as an adult. As an adult you have to make the decision to bend your will for a proper bare bottom caning.

Hermione's heart felt like it was jumping out of her chest. "Blimey decision" She pouted.

"Understand that I find you to be a sweet mature lady and there will be no hard feelings, but this is a one time offer and if you choose not to report to my home tomorrow as scheduled the will be no second chances for me to punish you as you told me you deserved.

Sydney explained that an ordinary caning with a typical light rattan (used at home for punishing children), would, although painful at the time, would leave only reddish welts or bruises lasting a few days she assured Hermione.

Hermione Makes Her Decision

"You are aware that you were ordered to wear your schoolgirl uniform to this meeting?"

"Well yes, but I thought you wouldn't mind if I changed when I got here." Hermione said

Sydney crossed her arms and looked sternly at Hermione now in character of prefect assured the school girl there were consequences for disobeying.

"Well you were wrong and that error in following orders will have to be punished too!"

Hermione's schoolgirl caning would take place in her above knee grey school skirt with her tight fitting pair of bottle green cotton brief panties pulled down baring her bottom for six and a gate closer cut of the senior girl's cane.

Hermione dressed in her schoolgirl uniform was stunned to find the tall Sydney holding a cane was dressed in a short blue uniform skirt and white blouse. She definitely looked the part Hermione thought. "Boy this was actually going to happen!"

"Umm, miss, I thought you would start with a warm up spanking."

"I am afraid not young lady" Sidney/Prefect answered.

"Could we please start with a stern spanking you can beat my bottom a bright cherry red!" Hermione begged.

"There are two schools of thought on that subject and I choose to start on a pristine white bottom, so I can see the bright red welt lines develop across your deserving arse as I walk the cane up and down your bottom." Sidney aka, prefect said ruling to Hermione's chagrin.

The Tear Jerker:

"Very well then for your long overdue punishment I have chosen to cane you with your knickers down cutting you sternly across your tight bent over bare bottom."

"Yes, ma'am I understand it will hurt mightily and I will take it as I know I am deserving of such." Hermione's voice trembled with fear.

"Very well than let's get started. "W-WUH-W-OOO" Sydney moved the punishment along swishing the Senior Cane through the air in front of Hermione's face.

The Prefect watched her eyes widen and her bottom scrunch in her short, grey schoolgirl skirt as she heard the distinct whistle of the cane being swished through the air.

And she had good reason to worry it was 28" of pure discipline with a nice crooked handle and its length was made of quality rattan reed, which gleamed from the Tung Oil it had been prepared with. The 3/16" thick rattan cane was very flexible and sure to really delivers a biting sting.

Hermione had chosen her fate as a naughty schoolgirl. The minute or two of keen anticipation that passed between when she bent over the desk and felt her skirt and panties pulled down made her decision irrevocable and her suffering began.

The nineteen year old dreaded the pain that was coming but she no longer had any choice but to accept it. She was committed to suffer.

Her senses were never keener. She was aware of everything. She never felt more alive.

Hermione's bottom quivered with tension. Air burbled in the form of waves of cramps of apprehension seethed through her gut. Every breath was deep and loud in the office.

Really, A cane!

How could she have dared to ask to be caned?

"Bend Over the desk, Hermione; this will definitely burn your arse." Sydney promised.

Hermione soon would gain a healthy respect for the cane.

I will describe what just one cane stroke will feel like. This is not to scare you, but to inform you the caning you have asked for will produce an amount of pain you can not manage. It is punishment for your past acts you feel guilt that you remain unpunished for at the advanced age of nineteen.

Hermione remembered the email from Sydney on her computer she had read and this is why she felt pangs and even cramps in the pit of her stomach. Now I will relate what you can expect as a minimum from each tight stroke of the Senior Girl's Cane.

Further playing back in her mind what the email had said. The cane is a most fierce-some instrument and its sting reverberate and strengthens for a dozen seconds or so after the initial stroke. The cane stroke will appear as a white line upon impact but will quickly turn pink then further brighten to a bright red throbbing line. Then it became real.

"Sw-www-ip"

Just one stroke given and her whimsical curiosity of what a tight "six of the best" would feel like blossomed as the stinging had radiated for a good two minutes. Hermione had never felt anything with that kind of burn before.

"Whish" followed by another sharp sting across her butt cheeks

"SWICK" Then another further down right across her bottom crack, walking the cane down her still baby fat cheeked butt driving a line of fire into the tender moons.

"SWIP" the just below it and more working down until she had to emit a squeal at an especially sharp sting right where the schoolgirl's butt cheeks joined her soft thighs and her stomach bounced up and down against the wooden desk.

"THWICK" Again the cracked against the faux schoolgirl's ass. This time across the crowns of both burning cheeks adding to her bottom of fire.

The contrast of the angry red cane marks that lined her naughty arse against the white skin of her ass was stunning to Prefect/Sydney.

Closing The Gate:

"Hermione you wanted to experience a real schoolgirl punishment and she always receives the last stroke of the cane on her bare tightly presented arse and that cut is the always the hardest and the longest felt afterwards." The prefect said.

Frightened the schoolgirl said. "Oh dear miss, I hope I can hold my position."

Once the stinging started to subside. Sydney tapped the cane across Hermione's burning red striped welted butt that throbbed with a life of its own.

"Hermione, There is something you have not told a soul. What is that naughty schoolgirl act, so immense your guilt your proffer your knickers down bare arse before me?"

Hermione feeling like a punished schoolgirl looked back at her prefect punisher and began to sob and choke as she told Sydney the truth that hurt so much!"

"M-Miss, I-I, Ch-Ch-Cheated on a test at Hogwarts that determined our house winning."

It was obvious Hermione carried back to her schoolgirl days was burdened with great guilt for all these years for her despicable cheating and Sydney acting as her prefect would make sure this last stroke of the caning would be memorable.

Tongue in cheek the prefect shared with the schoolgirl the big surprise for her last cane cut.

There were now five bright red stripes apportioned across her bottom.

The prefect prepared to deliver the closer. Unknown to the frantic pained schoolgirl the school prefect intended to finish her off with a five barred gate.

The cane sliced downwards diagonally across the existing five red tam lines creating a perfect five bar gate.

"SWW-WUH-WWW- -WHI-P"

The final promised stroke was given at speed with a diagonal swing across the bright red cane lines closing the gate decorated the still white bottom canvas upon which the blood red welt lines throbbed and pulsed continuing to worry the still blubbering and sobbing nineteen year old schoolgirl.

Hermione was allowed to get up from her bent over position over the desk and once she had she wasted not time rubbing and kneading her scorch red lined bottom, not caring in the least that while she was pulling her arse cheeks apart to attempt to nurse her burning bottom, she was showing her bum's brown button.

"Thank you, but you did not have to gate me? That bloody hurt the worst ma'am!"

The prefect had to smile at Hermione's complaint. Truly the punishment had been exemplary and barring the gate had worked as designed as the pain increased as the cane struck down the existing cane cuts feeling like a branding to dear Hermione across her arse.

Hermione shook her red striped, now gated arse with abandon and emitted a squeal and a fart as the pain of the caning overwhelmed her senses.

"Just a minute young lady, there still is the slight matter of disobeying my orders and donning jeans upon your arrival.

"But, miss. Hermione said pouting, "I did bring the schoolgirl uniform and wear it for my caning just as you requested."

Prefect/Sydney unimpressed ignored this explanation and looked sternly at Schoolgirl/Hermione.

"When you arrived today you suggested I spank the whole of your bottom cheeks till they your word, "beat" them until they were a bright cherry red." Sydney reminded her.

"Well yes, but that was before you chose to work over my bottom with cane on a white skin surface." Hermione reminded Sydney. "Remember?"

"Naughty disobedient schoolgirls need to listen carefully to what their betters tell them. I see in your face a desire to come clean about a terrible burden you are still holding onto."

Prefect/Sydney said as she sat down and pulled a slipper out of a desk drawer while patting our lap.

Hermione got the message and was alarmed. She could not believe her punishment was not yet finished and she considered confessing to to the tacks in her teacher's chair.

"A slippering on top of my burning bum, mum My caning hurt abdominally.

You said it was over and my bottom feels like two goblets of fire at present." Hermione whined in protest. Crestfallen, Hermione eyed Sydney hoping for a reprieve as her caned bottom throbbed brightly!

Sydney had heard the Freudian slip Hermione calling her mum and took a moment to reconsider the future state of the schoolgirl's quivering tender red striped bottom.

End of Chapter Five

Will Hermione our contrite schoolgirl be forced to place herself over the prefect's skirted lap for a jolly good spanking on top of her cane marks?

What do you think should happen? Your comments can influence if Hermione has had enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

While Sydney continuing to remain in her role as Hermione's prefect her pitiful plea for leniency and the blood red double track pulpy lines that throbbed deep into the skin of her bottom began to melt her resolve to spank her with the floppy large slipper in her hand.

Hermione still sniffling was relieved when Sydney dropped the dreaded spanking slipper back in the drawer and kicked it shut with her foot. The relief that registered across Hermione's face was immense and very appreciative as on her own she performed a deep knee curtsey her burning bottom lined with red and purple cane marks in the face of her prefect in acknowledgement of her act of kindness and Sydney can not help but tightly smile at the site before her.

Hermione's agreement to have the whole of her still baby fat bottom cheeks reddened meant the commitment she had made was not still fully completed. Hermione had chosen to come to her home for corporal punishment common in the private school of Great Britain, but not justly administered to her for her misbehaviors.

"The red state of your well lined throbbing bottom and purple bruising where the tip of the cane sunk in leads me to consider a hand spanking to coat your bottom in the required red manner to finish your agreement young lady."

"But miss my bottom is so sore. Can't you see it obvious I have had enough? My arse bloody hurts buckets!"

"Don't get cheeky missy. We can always go back to the slipper."

Her prefect's threat of the worse alternative of the slipper spanking causes a frustrated Hermione to accept her fate of a hard hand spanking on her bottom on top of her caning marks that burned liked the goblets of fire.

Still, Hermione gave any audible reaction of the growing goblet of fire building in her arse!

A loud open handed "Spank" across her thirtyish upturned ass brought a squeal from the soft lips of the soft spoken female wife.

Sydney settled into a pattern as she surveyed the white skin in between the red and purple angry puffy welts canvas and systematically began to spank Hermione as her surrogate mother.

Spank-® High Upper Cheek, Whack-® Lower Crease Cheek and

® Crack"-Middle Cheek

Hermione began to "mew and moan." These spankings were landing for real and they hurt on her already caned ass.

Whack-(L) Lower Crease Cheek, (L) Crack-Middle Cheek and

(L) Spank-High Upper Cheek

Spank"-® High Upper Cheek, "Whack-® Lower Crease Cheek and

® Crack-Middle Cheek.

There was a deep burn now penetrating Hermione's deepest thoughts.

Hermione now squeals and sucked in her breath "yee-eek." These spanks were more punishing and her ass cheeks had now colored in between the cane lines to a rosy pink.

Whack-(L) Lower Crease Cheek, "Crack"-(L) Middle Cheek and

(L) Spank -High Upper Cheek

Whack -High Upper Cheek, "Crack-Lower Crease Cheek.

Spank-Middle Cheek

Hermione began to "mew and moan." More spanks popping against her pert bottom now a healthy red.

SPANK-Lower Crease Cheek, "WHACK"-Middle Cheek, Plapp

High Upper Cheek.

Hermione's bottom was a canvas of bright red with a tinge of purple across each crown of her bottom cheeks.

Hermione reacted bucking and grinding her vagina hard into Sydney's connecting muscle and "puff-puff-f-puffing,"

Plus a pout back at Sydney, but not asking for the burning spanks to end which had blistered her blazing butt.

SPANK-CRACK-WHACK-SPANK-Plapp-Splat-

Spank-SPANK-Whap-SPANK

Hermione was holding on not wanting to cry like when she was a little girl, but knowing in heart crying would be cleansing. "Sniff-Sniff-Sniff" Hermione started sniffling.

SPANK-CRACK-WHACK-SPANK-

Plapp-Splat-Spank-SPANK-Whap-SPANK

Hermione was now crying and her once red bottom, now with all the blood brought right up to the skin's surface.

SPANK-CRACK-WHACK-SPANK-

Plapp-Splat-Spank-SPANK-Whap-SPANK

Hermione released going limp and bawling her eyes out.

"Boo-Hoo, Boo-Hoo-Hoo"

Her guilt and moodiness of the last few days washed away.

Sydney stopped and rubbed the scorched earth better known as Hermione's Sunset Colored Hillocks. Hermione's crying soon changed to sniffles and then cooing as Sydney massaged Hermione's red moons rubbing out at least some of the spanking heat her hand had imparted into the meat of her cheeks.

Later, Hermione was offered a fine diner with a goblet of wine, but there was one stipulation. She was required to lift her schoolgirl skirt up, keep her panties pulled down and sit her very, very red bare butt directly on the seat of the chair. The food was delicious and took Hermione's mind off her the gobs of burning flesh that made up the rounds of her sore bottom.

"What was the name of this poor teacher you placed tacks in her chair?"

"The horrid woman and deplorable Nazi disciplinarian teacher's name was Mrs. Delores Umbridge!"

Acting prefect admonishes Hermione for spewing such venom about her teacher and asked her candidly...

"How is it you managed not to get a caning for your hurtful stunt?"

"The fat ass cow sat on the tacks, sprung up in pain rubbing her bum a blood stain across her white skirt seat and left the classroom never to be seen again to the laughter of the class." Hermione said with a merry voice that surprised Sydney in its tone and lack of care for her hurtful act and teacher's bleeding bottom.

Sydney's mood noticeably became as Hermione was about to find out she had awoken the sleeping disciplinarian. Unknown to Hermione as a school prefect Sydney had experienced hurtful shenanigans of a classroom by bratty twits just like Hermione.

"Get up and pull up your panties, put on your dress and get your arse out of here!"

"But what of my clean bill of health certificate for Brown?"

Sydney pursed her lips. "Oh yes it is necessary for you to atone for the teacher sitting on tacks school incident."

"But, why?"

Because a tit of a girl just like you did the same to me when I was a temporary teacher.."

"Oh shit, I am so sorry."

"Not as sorry as your going to be young lady."

"Report to my office Monday morning at eight sharp and I promise should you successfully complete your punishment regime I will sign your certificate.

However, their will be a further necessary somewhat intrusive exam and procedure I believe you will find uncomfortable and humiliating as it is carried out with the assistance of a watching nurse. You can you rest assure sitting in class your bottom will be a cauldron of fire!"

"But you already caned me bloody hard and then spanked me over my welts.

"Good day Miss Hermione."

Hermione agreed to stop by her office and wondered what disciplinarian zeal she had released in Doctor Sydney would mean in two days time for her bruised bottom which certainly would not have totally healed..

The coed was still quite sore as became apparent when her panties rubbed against her blotchy swollen red blood blistered and purple bruises that adorned her hurting bottom.

She managed a smile as she put on her dress and left. She had no choice but to keep her office appointment Monday as she could not attend Brown University without it.

The End


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome To America Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own the Movies known as Harry Potter, the books or the characters. There is no financial gain from the writing or posting of the story.  
Warning this story contains the spanking of a teen age girl of the majority age of eighteen in a disciplinary spanking/paddling. Please do not read further if this subject matter offends you.

**Later, Hermione was offered a fine dinner with a goblet of wine, but there was one stipulation. She was required to lift her schoolgirl skirt up, keep her panties pulled down and sit her very, very red bare butt directly on the seat of the chair. The food was delicious and took Hermione's mind off her the gobs of burning flesh that made up the rounds of her sore bottom.**

**"What was the name of ther poor teacher you placed tacks in her chair?"**

**"The horrid woman and deplorable Nazi disciplinarian teacher's name was Miss Delores Umbridge!"**

**Acting prefect admonishes Hermione for spewing such venom about her teacher and asked her candidly...**

**"How is it you managed not to get a caning for your hurtful stunt?"**

**"The fat ass cow sat on the tacks, sprung up in pain rubbing her bum a blood stain across her white skirt seat and left the classroom never to be seen again to the laughter of the class." Hermione said with a merry voice that surprised Sydney in its tone and lack of care for her hurtful act and teacher's bleeding bottom.**

**Sydney's mood noticeably became as Hermione was about to find out she had awoken the sleeping disciplinarian. Unknown to Hermione as a school prefect Sydney had experienced hurtful shenanigans of a classroom by bratty twits just like Hermione.**

**"Get up and pull up your panties, put on your dress and get your arse out of here!"**

**"But what about my clean bill of health certificate for Brown?"**

**Sydney pursed her lips. "Oh yes it is necessary for you to atone for the teacher sitting on tacks school incident."**

**"But, why?"**

**Because a twit of a girl just like you did the same to me when I was a temporary teacher."**

**"Oh shit, I am so sorry."**

**"Not as sorry as you're going to be young lady."**

**"Report to my office Monday morning at eight sharp and I promise should you successfully complete your punishment regime I will sign your certificate.**

**However, there will be a further intrusive part to your exam and procedure I believe you will find uncomfortable and humiliating as it is carried out with the assistance of my known to smirk watching nurse. You can you rest assure sitting in class your bottom will be a cauldron of fire you can't properly anticipate!"**

**"But you already caned me bloody hard and then spanked me over my welts.**

**"Good day Hermione."**

**Hermione agreed to stop by her office and wondered what disciplinarian zeal she had released in Doctor Sydney would mean in two days time for her bruised bottom which certainly would not have totally healed..**

**The coed was still quite sore as became apparent when her panties rubbed against her blotchy swollen red blood blistered and purple bruises that adorned her hurting bottom.**

**She managed a tense smile as she put on her dress and left. She had no choice but to keep her office appointment Monday because she had failed to obtain the physical certificate which could not attend Brown University without. All this being said she wondered what had so soured Doc Sydney mood.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Hermione srrived on the cold winter's morning and when she got to the examination room removed her jeans and pulled down her panties of her stiill somewhat sore bottom from last weeks redemption punishment.**

**Doctor Sydney entered the exam room and it was apparent by her tone to Hermione she had unsettled emotions about the schoolgirl prank the former schoolgirl had related which brought up memoriies of her experience sitting on sharp tacks in the classroom. **

**Miss Sydney stood looking at Hermione, her behavior called for more the just her regular strength. She wanted vindication and wanted to drive the lesson home that her mean, hurtful despicable behavior had earned her an ass paddling guaranteed to be remembered a long time. **

**Hermione stood looking at the floor; he wondered just how big a price her butt would be paying there was no reprieve from whatever Sydney planned for her. **

**"You and I are going to get to the bottom of this hurtful actful you chose to spring on your teacher." **

**Hermione knew what that phrase meant as she subconsciously rubbed her bottom in memory of her own battle with pain last week.**

**Miss Sydney wanted to deal with Hermione's inexcusable act rather than talk. as pushed Hermione over a wooden stool and and noticed the goose bumps that had had broken out on her bottom from the cold air.**

**Miss Sydney grabbed her arm and propelled her further over the high lab stool This left Hermione with her mop of brown hair hanging down and her meaty bottom presented to smack. **

**"I'm going to give to you something I reserve for my own teenage niece when she has been extra naughty. **

**"Oh, b-but y-you c-can't!" Hermione stuttered and struggled futilely. "I've never been spanked with a paddle in my life!" **

**"Well that is about to change." Miss Sydney smiled wickedly, taking in the sight of Hermione's feminine trembling bare butt cheeks. **

**"I'm going to relish warming your fanny Welcome to America!" she exclaimed. She raised her hand and delivered a sharp SMACK! Hermione gasped at the sting as the paddle landed on her plump buttocks. **

**SMACK! SPANK! CRACK! SPANK! SMACK! SPANK! CRACK! SPANK! **

**Hermione cried out, "Oweee! Stop...you're hurting me!" Her feet pumped up and down in protest to the smarting in her butt. **

**SMACK! SPANK! CRACK! SPANK! SMACK! SPANK! CRACK! SPANK! **

"**I heard what you said you did to your teacher and I want to let you know that is inexcusable, young lady **

**in- SMACK! SPANK! **

**ex- SPANK! CRACK! **

**cus- CRACK! WHACK!**

**able- SPANK! CRACK! Pop! SPANK!**

**It was maddening what the mischievous schoolgirl had done and the more she thought about the pain and feelings of her own sitting on tacks experience as she relived going to the faculty bathroom, pulling down her panties and finding blood stains in the seat of the undergarment from sitting on tacks, **

**Former Temporary Teacher was determined to make this an object lesson for Hermione. She never wanted her to forget the very American punishment instrument known and feared in households by teenagers in towns and cities who knew firsthand the distinct deep burn, bright red bottom and unavoidable purple bruises left from the strict application of the wooden paddle. **

**Alison sat down and reached under Hermione's fashionably short skirt and pulled her white panties down to her knees. Slowly they slid to her ankles. **

**Hermione obediently remained bent over the stool. Sydney raised the wooden paddle and brought it down on Hermione's bare bottom. The tween let out an audible "Ouch"! She repeated the swat and actually paddled her harder.  
**

**Hermione shrieked, "What do you think you are doing, this is entirely to hard?" **

**Miss Sydney's paddle just kept raining down on the wiggling orbs, raising the temperature on her nether region with each swat. She stopped the spanking and rubbed Hermione's extremely warm seat. "**

**"No, please... I can't take anymore!" Hermione pleaded tearfully all the while knowing any begging on her pHermione would do nothing to stop her spanking. **

**"Oh, but I think you can." **

**Her tears or her pleading didn't move Miss Sydney; she raised the paddle and brought it down hard and fast. Hermione reacted by wildly squirming as much as possible, he knew better than even consider getting off the stool. She methodically covered her bottom with the paddle concentrating on her sensitive sit spot, now a watermelon pinkish red**

**Hermione endured the punishment as the paddle landed constantly on her fanny, making him weep and bellow loudly. She smiled with satisfaction as she could see the fruits of her labor. An assortment of angry red blood blisters across both curved cheeks of her bottom. **

**Hermione's exposed, her well-spanked dark red behind with purple spots throughout. The spots looked like points on a graph. The dots were blood though nothing serious blisters caused by the paddle as it continued rewarding her bottom for the naughty misbehavior. **

**"Now this is what I call a hot seat!" grinned Miss Sydney, placing her hand on the bright red fanny. **

**"P-Please d-don't p-paddle m-me a-anymore," she sobbed lying limply bent over the stool. **

**"Are you going to continue to think it is funny yput sharp tacks in your teacher's chair for a laugh?"**

"**No ma'am, I promise I won't!" **

"**So why did you pull****, "WHACK! such a despicable, CRACK! "act?" SPANK!**

"**Hermione do, you feel guilty and knew you deserved a hard spanking. Is that right?" **

**"Yes ma'am, but I'll be good now! I won't come into your bedroom or watch anymore, I promise!" **

**"Well, I will just finish up with a few more on your bottom to make sure you never …!" **

**SMACK! SPANK! CRACK! SPANK! SMACK! SPANK! CRACK! SPANK! **

**She hollered, cried and sobbed as Miss Sydney finished with brisk authoritative barrage of even harder spanks to Hermione's red cheeks that now matched the red in the panties around her knees. When allowed to stand, it took several minutes before Hermione was able to bring himself under control. **

Sydney put down her wooden paddle and sat down on exam room stool.

She motioned me to get up and sit on her lap, but before I could get there she lifted her yellow terry cloth dress way up on her thighs. I will always remember the warm feeling of sitting on her bare smooth thighs as the heat from my well paddled bottom met with her cold legs typical after an arrival from a winter's New England snowy day.

"**Hermione, you are to sit here and complete your notebook at my vanity table. Is that clear, young lady?" Miss Sydney said.**

**The female doc left the room to see how her other female patients were doing and sent her nurse in to prep Hermione for the rest of her physical. **

**Doc Sydney was not optimistic to how Hermione would react because she knew what was in store for her!**

**End of Chapter Seven:**


End file.
